Corpse Party My Story
by corpsepartystorygirllover01
Summary: My First Story , please enjoy . First i'll be introducing the characters for the story then i'll start the story . I hope you all like this story that i have in mind feel free to leave any comments or whatever , no rude comments please . Thanks . This story will be about heavenly host and before and after heavenly host , please enjoy . Again ! my first story sorry if its bad.
1. Hello Everyone !

Hello Everyone !

Im new and just decided to do a story , i got really bored so yeah .. Anyways i hope you like it . This is my first story , i will do my best . Im kinda obsessed with corpse party eversince i watched it . It actually made me cry , especially when yoshiki kishinuma died in it becuase he was my favorite character ! it broke my heart actually becuase he was the only character that i actually liked in corpse party i mean , Ayumi was okay , so was satoshi , naomi , seiko , mayu , yuka and morishige . I ship yoshiki x Ayumi and Mayu x Morishige and Seiko x Naomi and i also ship Satoshi x Naomi . I kinda also ship Yoshiki x Seiko alittle not much , i actually like Ayumi x Yoshiki more than him and seiko . My own opinion though so yeah ..

I hate that kizami yuua for killing yuka too . Yuka was cool , so was mayu . Morishige was just creepy . Satoshi was actually a coward alittle but he did save naomi's life by lieing about his scrap of the doll . So to me satoshi is cool for saving her . Ayumi is alright , she could be better , especially to yoshiki becuase he basically gave his life for her and she just doesn't seem to care . So i really don't care much for ayumi , yoshiki is best ! Mayu was cool , she was a good character , i kinda liked her becuase she was just that kind of caring person but it was sad when she died , kinda insane acually when she got smashed to meat by being thrown against the wall like that . Morishige was just plain creepy , he went insane i guess is the right word , or maybe just plain mad ? Anyway , was okay , i liked her alittle because she seemed fun as a teacher in the beginning of the series .

Naomi went insane along with ayumi at the end of the episode , i felt sorry for naomi becuase in the scene were it shows her , she was just possessed i guess ? Insane i guess , anyway it like made me sad . Ayumi i don't know what happened after that , but i didn't see her anymore so i assume she also went insane like naomi did . I mad me sadder when she was in her room at the end possessed and i assume she was talking to seiko in the state she was in , i think . All the episodes were kinda pretty much heart breaking to me especially the unconveyed feelings episode, the episode were yoshiki dies breaks me completely . I like literally cried and cried and cried when he got killed by yoshikazu , it pissed me off to see him like that . I kinda felt bad for ayumi when she saw his death becuase it felt like she did really care about yoshiki , i think for some reason she went insane was mainly becuase of his death , she looked like she was gonna loose it after she witnessed his death but idk .

**Anyway **

I hope you all like this story that i have in mind . I'll do my best , like i said im new so don't hate . Feel free to leave comments or whatever just nothing rude please and thanks . Um , also i like **i said My First Story ! **So please don't leave any rude comments becuase i'll try my best , im doing a story becuase im completely bored , please enjoy .

For right now , the first few chapters will just be the character chapters . One character , one chapter for each then i'll begin the story soon . I Hope you all enjot it ! Thanks .!


	2. Yoshiki Kishinuma

Kanji :

岸沼 良樹

（きしぬま よしき）

Rōmaji :

Kishinuma Yoshiki

Nicknames :

Knight

Age :

18

Sex :

Male

Height :

5' 8" (172 cm)

Weight :

137 lbs. (62.1 kg)

Birth Date :

November 8 (Scorpio)

Blood Type :

A type

School :

Kisaragi Academy Senior High

Occupation :

High School Student and Part-Timer

Class :

2-9

Likes :

Practicing instruments.

Dislikes :

People who don't have a backbone.

Hobbies :

Listening to music.

Future Dream :

Looking into it.

Family :

Isao (Father)

Ayako (Mother)

Miki (Younger Sister )

Other info :

Giving off the aura of a delinquent, Yoshiki faced difficulty in school due to issues at home. At one point, Yoshiki considered getting himself expelled from Kisaragi Academy, since he could not find a reason to continue attending if he didn't have an interest. However,Sakura Shiro , his childhood friend changed Yoshiki's mind on the matter after standing up for him against their P.E. teacher, Mikio Tsubota. Carrying over from his attitude at school, Yoshiki is prone to outbursts of frustration when faced with difficult situations. Though he often means well, his actions can appear cold or even selfish to those around him.

Yoshiki's in inlove with his close chidhood friend sakura . They always hanged out when they were little , always talked to eachother and understood eachother . They know everything about eachother . Yoshiki is sweet and protective of her , especially when people try to bully her . He always watches out for her , stares at her and never leaves her side . He doesn't care about the other girls who like him becuase he only wants sakura and only her. Yoshiki is best friends with satoshi mochida , he teases him alot because he's a coward but kind boy . Yoshiki is brave and tough , especially when he is around sakura. He comforts sakura whenever she needs it and she does the same in anyway she can .

Yoshiki is a weak swimmer , he is touch and brave and is somewhat coldhearted to other that aren't sakura . He is only nice to her , not only becuase he's inlove with her , but always becuase they grew up together , always hanged out , talked alot and know everything about eachother . He is on good terms with the other friends he has around him . He may seem cold , harsh and wrong but means well alot of the time . Because of sakura , he chooses not to fight , drink or smoke . He wants to show her that he's trying harder everyday with school with his grades and more .


	3. Sakura Shiro

Kanji :

篠崎 あゆみ

（しのざき あゆみ）

Rōmaji :

Shiro Sakura

Age :

17

Sex :

Female

Height :

151 cm/4' 11"

Weight :

43.2 kg/92 lb

Birth Date :

September 12th (Virgo)

Blood Type :

A type

Bust Size :

A cup (Wears a sports bra underneath.)

School :

Kisaragi Academy Senior High

Occupation :

High School Student

Class :

2-9

Likes :

Fortune telling, manga, anime, novellas, and the PlayStation Portable.

Dislikes :

Bullies

Hobbies :

Telling ghost stories, collecting occult paraphernalia, and illustrating.

Future Dream :

To be an illustrator

Family :

Ayato (Father)

Asuka (Mother)

Ayame ( Young sister )

Hinoe (Older Sister)

Kanae (Grandmother)

Hirohito (Grandfather)

Jin, Yohko, Yuri (Great-Aunts)

Yuuki, Tadashi (Great-Uncles)

Chidzuru (Great-Grandmother)

Tadanari (Great-Grandfather)

Makina, Raki (G2 Aunts)

Takashi, Kaon (G2 Uncles)

Seira (G3 Grandmother)

Zaion (G4 Grandmother)

Yoshie (1C2R)

Seiji (1CIL2R)

Sachiko (2C1R)

Ayumi Shinozaki ( 2C1R)

Other info :

Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the left of her chest. Sakura also wears white mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers . Sakura Shiro is a tough girl with a creepy personality when it comes to occult topics. Inside, she is merely a frightened girl with insecurities. She is inlove with yoshiki kishinuma , her close childhood friend. She is also insecure about her ambitions, having been discouraged by other, more experienced illustrators. As a result, she often goes to her sister, Hinoe, or sometimes her teacher, Yui Shishido, for advice. Sakura is a very sweet , kind and caring girl , she has long white snow hair and blue bright eyes .. She lives alone in a small apartment , has a part time job baby sitting and a part time job at maid latte. likes practicing instruments , reading horror and romance novel , likes telling ghost stories , loves listening to music too, she also loves collecting occult paraphernalia , and illustrating , She also likes power stones and reading and collecting antique accessories. She's very shy and frightend girl alot around people . She's very artistic , she loves fortune telling , manga , anime , novellas and the ps3 .

Sakura is also a weak swimmer . Like ayumi shinozaki , Sakura is anemic , she tells ghost stories to hid her own fears . She has mental and unstable break downs . Sakura is a very hard working person , she has depression but doesn't let her friends notice it because she always smiles so they won't worry about her. She has low self esteem because of her flat chest . She is a tomboy some what and some what girly . She doesn't care at all for make up or dolls . She loves teady bears too and loves wearing beanies . She's a creepy girl when it comes to occult topics , she's tough and brave too but doubts herself alot . She hardly gets jealous , she hates diva's , ungrateful people too. She can sense ghosts and is known as '' horror girl ' by many people becuase of her horror and creepy personality. She has always been inlove with yoshiki kishinuma , she's the only one who can call him knight . She's always has been inlove with him sice they were little . They always were close when they were little , even in middle school people thought they were a couple becuase they always acted like one . They are very close to eachother , they talk and hangout alot more than they do with the others . She is also the only other person besides satoshi to call him yoshiki . She plans to confess to him one day and hopes he feels the same.

She loves the snow , december alot becuase of the cold and becuase its christmas. She likes valentinesday too , She is a serious person and hates the people who act dumb and wanna act immature. She acts like a mother alot , especially when her little 10 year old sister ayame stops by and visits her often . Her sister looks identical too her , except she goes to kisaragi middle school thats a few blocks from the academy , and she is shorter than her , ayame is 135 cm while her bigger sister is 155 , she's more than a little sister to her , Sakura is like a mother to her , she doesn't adress her as sis , she calls her mother which confuses people alot , but she lets her call her that becuase she even thinks of her as her daughter more than a sister. Three years after ayame was born she was around 3 or 4 and ayami was around 10 , their parents stopped caring about them and started hating them , they always fought infront of them , they never showed any love , affection or anything what so ever .


	4. Ayumi Shinozaki

Kanji :

篠崎 あゆみ

（しのざき あゆみ）

Rōmaji :

Shinozaki Ayumi

Age :

17

Sex :

Female

Height :

151 cm/4' 11"

Weight :

43.2 kg/92 lb

Birth Date :

September 12th (Virgo)

Blood Type :

A type

Bust Size :

A cup (Wears a sports bra underneath.)

School:

Kisaragi Academy Senior High

Occupation :

High School Student

Class :

2-9

Likes :

Fortune telling, manga, anime, novellas, and the PlayStation Portable.

Dislikes :

Adults (Mainly men).

Hobbies :

Telling ghost stories, collecting occult paraphernalia, and illustrating.

Future Dream :

To be an illustrator.

Family :

Ayato (Father)

Asuka (Mother)

Hinoe (Older Sister)

Kanae (Grandmother)

Hirohito (Grandfather)

Jin, Yohko, Yuri (Great-Aunts)

Yuuki, Tadashi (Great-Uncles)

Chidzuru (Great-Grandmother)

Tadanari (Great-Grandfather)

Makina, Raki (G2 Aunts)

Takashi, Kaon (G2 Uncles)

Seira (G3 Grandmother)

Zaion (G4 Grandmother)

Yoshie (1C2R)

Seiji (1CIL2R)

Sachiko (2C1R)

Sakura Shiro ( 2C1R)

Ayumi is a teenage girl of shorter height and below average build with blue eyes and long blue hair (her sprite, however, has brown hair, as well as her profile in the PC version) styled into two pigtails, held with red hair ties. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the left of her chest. Ayumi also wears white mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers.

She is the class representative who loves to scare people. She loves to tell ghost stories and it's rumored that's why she carries around a bunch of candles. In actuality, she tells those stories to hide her own fear.

In Corpse Party, Ayumi is a tough girl with a creepy personality when it comes to occult topics. Inside, she is merely a frightened girl with insecurities. She can be brave, however, as demonstrated when she returned to Heavenly Host to rescue the survivors, despite the possible consequences. She has a crush on Satoshi Mochida. Satoshi is her greatest weakness. For instance, she is insecure about how she appears to Satoshi , She is also insecure about her ambitions, having been discouraged by other, more experienced illustrators. As a result, she often goes to her sister, Hinoe, or sometimes her teacher, Yui Shishido, for advice. She was a fan of Naho Saenoki and her works until the recent events in Heavenly Host. She hates being alone and she is anemic.


	5. Mayu Suzumoto

Kanji :

鈴本 繭

（すずもと まゆ）

Rōmaji :

Suzumoto Mayu

Nicknames :

Suzume

Age :

17

Sex :

Female

Height :

154 cm/5' 0"

Weight :

43.9 kg/97 lb

Birth Date :

December 29 (Capricorn)

Blood Type :

A

Bust Size :

B

School :

Kisaragi Academy

Occupation :

High school student

Class :

2-9

Likes :

Reptiles, crepes, fortune-telling

Dislikes :

Her parents fighting

Hobbies :

Scriptwriting, designing costumes, making others cosplay

Future Dream :

To become a production designer

Family :

Ken'ichi (father)

Yukie (mother)

Mayu is a teenage girl of below average build and height with dull green eyes. Her medium long brown hair is styled into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head, held by a hairtie with two pink spheres. Her bangs kept back with two orange barettes.

Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the right of her chest. Mayu also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers.

Mayu is a member of drama club. Even though she seems much smaller than she is, Mayu has a great heart. Thanks to her energetic nature, she is very popular among the students and has earned the nickname "Suzume."


	6. Seiko Shinohara

Kanji :

篠原 世以子

（しのはら せいこ）

Rōmaji :

Shinohara Seiko

Characteristics

Age :

17

Sex :

Female

Height :

154 cm (5' 1")

Weight :

44.0 kg (97 lbs)

Birth Date :

December 22 (Capricorn)

Blood Type :

B

Bust Size :

D

School :

Kisaragi Academy

Occupation :

High school student

Class :

2-9

Likes :

Doing her hair, interpretive song and dance

Dislikes :

Being alone

Hobbies :

Text messaging, keeping an observation diary on Naomi

Future Dream :

To become a hairstylist

Family :

Yuutaro (father)

Sayaka (mother, missing)

Yuu (younger brother)

Kei (younger brother)

Aya (younger sister)

Seiko is a teenage girl of somewhat shorter height and below average build with amber eyes and long brown hair (colored orange in the manga adaptation) that she styles into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. She also wears a white barette on the left side of her head. Seiko has a natural kitty mouth/smile, which is especially noticeable when she's devious or being perverted.

Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the bottom of her top. Seiko also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers.

Seiko is an extremely cheerful and energetic girl who enjoys playing around with her friends. She often comes across as immature and crass, and makes over-the-top outbursts that surprise everyone around her, but her friends are able to put up with it. She generally tries to maintain this personality even while trapped inside Heavenly Host, though the grim reality of their situation nearly causes her to suffer from an emotional breakdown several times. She is not without a responsible side, however, which she forced herself to develop after her mother disappeared so that she would be able to support her father and care for her three younger siblings. She easily becomes upset whenever anyone takes her feelings towards her mother's disappearance lightly, which causes a rift between her and her best friend Naomi, when the latter does just that. Although such, Seiko is very forgiving as she cares for Naomi too much to be upset at her for too long.

Seiko's mother disappeared without a trace two years ago. Though devastated, Seiko took up the role of a motherly figure in her household as the oldest of her siblings.


	7. Morishige Sakutaro

Kanji :

森繁 朔太郎

（もりしげ さくたろう）

Rōmaji :

Morishige Sakutarō

Nicknames :

Shig

Age :

17

Sex :

Male

Height :

178 cm/5' 10"

Weight :

62.8 kg/138 lb

Birth Date :

February 14 (Aquarius)

Blood Type :

AB

School :

Kisaragi Academy

Occupation :

High school student

Class :

2-9

Likes :

Acting, his grandfather, collecting photo books

Dislikes :

Reptiles

Hobbies :

Watching plays, surfing the internet

Future Dream :

To become a world-famous actor

Family :

Naotaro (grandfather, deceased)

Mitsuko (grandmother)

Shoichirio (father)

Kumiko (mother)

Sakutaro is a teenage boy of average build, and somewhat above average height. He has blue hair and green eyes, and wears glasses. Like the other students of Kisaragi Academy, he wears a gray gakuran uniform, his student ID pinned to his left, blue uwabaki slippers, and dark red socks. In Corpse Party: Missing Footage he is seen wearing a tan shirt.

Sakutaro is a character with layers: he likes to leave a good impression on other people, while hiding his inner personality. He acts calm, and takes situations, like Mayu Suzumoto's transfer, in his stride. Unlike the rest of the characters, he is neither disgusted nor horrified by the excessive gore and decaying corpses in Heavenly Host, instead he finds them intriguing and feels comfort in viewing them. However, he keeps this trait a secret from others. He is best friends with Mayu, and deeply cares for her, the one friend who would cheer him up when he is down. This is evident in that she is the only person who he lets give him a nickname.


	8. Satoshi Mochida

Kanji :

持田 哲志

（もちだ さとし）

Rōmaji :

Mochida Satoshi

Age :

17

Sex :

Male

Height :

168 cm/5' 6"

Weight :

54.2 kg/119 lb

Birth Date :

July 4 (Cancer)

Blood Type :

O type

Affiliation

School :

Kisaragi Academy Senior High

Occupation :

High School Student

Class :

2-9

Likes :

School.

Dislikes :

The dark, confined spaces, and ghost stories.

Hobbies :

Collecting CDs.

Future Dream :

Looking into it.

Family :

Hiro (Father)

Miho (Mother)

Yuka (Younger Sister)

Satoshi is a teenager with average height and light build. He has short light brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a white shirt (a part of the Kisaragi Academy uniform) with another blue shirt under it, gray pants, and white socks under blue uwabaki slippers .

Satoshi is kindhearted by nature, often willing to go the extra mile for those he cares for. Ironically, Satoshi is also a bit of a coward, and was highly reluctant to take part in the ritual that placed him and his peers at Heavenly Host Elementary School. A bit of a blockhead, Satoshi is blissfully unaware of the crushes multiple girls in his group of peers have for him, which never sees further development as everyone becomes more preoccupied with surviving the horrors of Heavenly Host. Despite the grotesque environment and macabre events that occur within Heavenly Host, Satoshi somehow finds the courage inside himself to push forward for the sake and safety of those important to him, such as his younger sister Yuka.


	9. Naomi Nakashima

Kanji :

中嶋 直美

（なかしま なおみ）

Rōmaji :

Nakashima Naomi

Age :

17

Sex :

Female

Height :

158 cm/5' 2"

Weight :

46.4 kg/102 lbs.

Birth Date :

December 14 (Sagittarius)

Blood Type :

A type

Bust Size :

DD cup

School :

Kisaragi Academy Senior High

Occupation :

High School Student

Class :

2-9

Likes :

Children, her mother, and her blankie from when she was a kid.

Dislikes :

Crustaceans, ambulance sirens, and the smell of disinfectant from the infirmary.

Hobbies :

Cooking and playing the piano.

Future Dream :

To be a nurse.

Family :

Naoyuki (Father, Deceased)

Natsumi (Mother)

Naomi is a teenage girl of average height and below average build with short, brown hair and brown eyes. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the right of her chest. Naomi also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers.

Naomi is generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. A tomboy, she often feels the need to take charge of everything she is involved with, which usually causes her to butt heads with Satoshi Mochida. This behavior hides a more "girlish" side to her that enjoys shopping and grooming herself like other average girls of her age, which shows itself whenever she plays with her best friend Seiko Shinohara. She also tends to let her emotions control her actions: when stressed, she is prone to acting like a spoiled child who whines, complains, and lashes out at everyone around her. However, she is very self-aware of herself during such intervals, but has extreme difficulty stopping herself from acting in such an immature manner, which causes her to feel guilty whenever she regains control of herself.

The time she spends in Heavenly Host Elementary School takes a major toll on her character, particularly after one of her immature outbursts sparks a chain of events that leads to Seiko's death. The immense guilt she feels immediately after Seiko's death causes her to become distraught to the point where she becomes detached from reality (she holds conversations with herself, partially mimicking Seiko's voice, acting if Seiko were still alive) and attempts to commit suicide. Thanks to her friend's intervention, Naomi is able to regain some degree of her old cheerful self, though it remains fettered by her lingering guilt towards causing Seiko's death, which makes her susceptible to darkening, until a message from Seiko helps break her free.


	10. Yuka Mochida

Kanji :

持田 由香

（もちだ ゆか）

Rōmaji :

Mochida Yuka

Age :

14

Sex :

Female

Height :

140 cm/4' 7"

Weight :

34.2 kg/75 lb

Birth Date :

October 2 (Libra)

Blood Type :

A type

Bust Size :

A cup (Wears a sports bra underneath.)

School :

Kisaragi Academy Junior High

Occupation :

Junior High School Student

Class :

2-3

Likes :

Rock candy and peach juice.

Dislikes :

Raisins.

Hobbies :

Collecting scented beads.

Future Dream :

To become a bride.

Family :

Hiro (Father)

Miho (Mother)

Satoshi (Older Brother)

Other Info :

Yuka is a young teenage girl. Her height and weight are somewhat below average, making her look much younger than she really is. She has light blue eyes and medium short brown hair (with a visible hue of purple). She also wears a simple pink headband, which her mother gave her. Just like the other students of Kisaragi Academy Junior High, Yuka wears a blue dress (also known as a smock) with a white collar and a small pink bow on it, white mid-calf socks and yellow uwabaki slippers.

Despite being a teenager, Yuka acts in a much younger manner than her age due to her being more pampered by her parents than her brother. She tries to act like an adult in order to be taken more seriously by her peers, but her constant failures at doing so cause her to come across as even more immature. Her naivety makes her childlike innocence more apparent than most others trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, but it also makes her susceptible to being manipulated by the school's more ill-intentioned residents (humans and ghosts alike). It also makes her more psychologically vulnerable to the horrors of the school, causing her to easily break down at the sight of blood, violence, and death. Because she is spoiled, she depends on those older and more mature than she is to make decisions for her. However, her experiences throughout Heavenly Host force her to act more on her own decisions.


	11. Ms Yui Shishido

Kanji

宍戸 結衣

（ししど ゆい）

Rōmaji :

Shishido Yui

Age :

23

Sex :

Female

Height :

5' 5" (164 cm)

Weight :

110 lbs (50.1 kg)

Birth Date :

May 3 (Taurus)

Blood Type :

O

Bust Size :

C

School :

Kisaragi Academy

Occupation :

Teacher

Class :

2-9

Likes :

Cats, alcoholic drinks, and sweets.

Dislikes :

Unmotivated teachers

Hobbies :

Collecting cat toys

Future Dream :

To continue being a teacher until retirement

Family :

Akira (father)

Kyoko (mother)

Monet (cat)

Other Info :

Yui is a young adult of average height and weight. She has brown, medium short hair and purple eyes. She is seen wearing cyan earrings, a pink blazer with a hot pink shirt with underneath, an indigo skirt, black high-heels and a necklace with a panda ornament, mentioned by Yoshiki Kishinuma as the "Floopy-Droopy Panda necklace." Her other attire consists of the same clothes, with the only exception being a light blue shirt with a bow on the collar.

Yui is a young teacher that just started her career at Kisaragi Academy. She is cheerful and friendly to her students, especially to Ayumi Shinozaki, who compares Yui to a sister, and plays pranks along with her. Even though she is enthusiastic, she believed that she was a bad teacher, until Hajime Yamazaki explained her the true meaning of teaching. Throughout the events in Heavenly Host, Yui proves to be a brave and determined individual that deeply cares for her students, even more than herself.


	12. Chapter One : The Sachiko charm

Darkness surrounded the students as a single warm glowing light was in the center of them . They decided to help clean up after the festival but ended up telling ghost stories .

Sakura : It was a rainy evening after school , just like this one...Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing , she tumbled , fell and died .You've all heard the stories , no ? Before Kisaragi Academy was built here , there was another school on this Host Elementary School, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen...The principal was completely cared for the school almost as if it were his own child , you one thing led to another after the incident...and ultimately, a decision was school was to be shut down .The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure...he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death , or so the story goes...

Satoshi : *gasp*

Sakura: People thought heavenly host was cursed , you see . This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there . That's why it was torn down...However! They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead , even to this very day...And on rainy evenings like this , after our school day's come to an end...some claim she roams these darkened hallways...Still believing them to be her own ...In fact! it's almost time for her to make her rounds! just after seven o'clock...That's why she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night...'knock knock,' you'll hear from the blackness...followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open...As a pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is Anyone Still Here ?' And then...

* Thunder and blackout *

Satoshi : Yaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

The girls : Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Satoshi: *backs up and falls back * it's..a blackout!

Naomi : Satoshi ! pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that !

Satoshi: but ! it was scary !

Sakura : i don't like this...This shouldn't be happening...

Yoshiki: Not bad Sakura , You had me going there for a minute.

Sakura : it wasn't me! i've been standing right here the whole time! this is a real black out!

Ayumi : no freaking way ...

*an errie sound *

Mayu : does...anyone else hear that?!

Ayumi : What is that sound !? its hurting my ears !

Morishige: sounds like it's coming from the music room .

*knocking*

All present:...!

Sakura : no way ...

Mayu ( _first the blackout..and now the door_...)

Satoshi : ..Hnnnnnng...

Naomi: **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU , SATOSHI ?! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF ..AND GET OFF OF ME ! THAT'S MY CHEST !**

Satoshi: Ack! sorry , sorry ! i couldn't see where i was grabbing!

*knocking*

The girls : ...!

Satoshi : i told you it was a bad idea to stay here so late and tell ghost stories!

Yoshiki : hey satoshi , aren't you gonna get the door ?

Satoshi : what ?!

Yoshiki : the girls are all trembeling in fear . Doesn't it break your heart to see them like that?

Satoshi : why don't you get it ?

Yoshiki : Well it doesn't break my heart

Satoshi : That's cold dude .

satoshi went and headed to the door and reached to open it , but it opened on its own and i backed up and fell on my rear and screamed and everyone jumped alittle in fright . Alittle girl stood in the door way holding an umbrella , she had light blue eyes and medium short brown hair (with a visible hue of purple). She also wears a simple pink headband

Little girl : Oniiiiii-chan!

came behind her and they both walked in . :Whats up ? i wanted to come check on y'all ! i knew y'all were telling ghost stories !

Satoshi: yuka?

Yuka: Brottttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeerrrrrrr! She somewhat hopped alittle to satoshi and held out an umbrella and told him she brought it for him .

Satoshi : oh thanks yuka! he high fived her and they both laughed .

: i was coming here and ran into yuka and she told me she was bringing you an umbrella .

Yoshiki: you really like your big brother uh? He asked and grinned alittle.

Yuka: uh-huh! She replied with somewhat bright eyes and smiling too .

Sakura : sorry , we were doing ghost stories and got stuck on them..

: it's fine , we can just clean it tonight and head home.

We all decided to take a group photo not just for mayu , but for everyone too. We wanted to keep a good memory , of everyone together , to remind us of this night.

After we cleaned the classroom we all were about to head home but our friend sakura stopped us for a sec . " Hey you guys .. i was wondering , wanna do a friendship charm ? " she asked nicely as we all looked at her holding a paper doll in her hands .

" Why not ? seems like fun . "

We all agreed to do it and stood close to eachother ." Alright , the first thing to do is to say " Sachiko we beg of you " um... let me see ... seven ..? eight .. ? no .. oh yeah ! you say it nine times in your head and we all grab onto the doll , you have do it right or we have to redo it all over agin okay?" Sakura explained it while looking at us with a determined look.

" Alright lets do it "

" Is it alright to do this ? what happens if it fails ?"

" yeah , this thing seems alittle sketchy to me."

" failure is not an option ! just it all you got !"

" Eh!? Alright.."

" Alright ! everyone understand the charm ? lets do it."

Everyone closed their eyes and said ' sachiko we beg of you ' nine times like we were told to , The doll looked kind of sketchy for some reason . We finished saying it after a few minutes as everyone opened their eyes she held it out , everyone grabbed onto it tightly like they were told to .

" Alright , on three everyone pull got it ?"

" yes !"

" Alright ."

" Alright , one . "

" Two . "

" Pull!"

As the paper doll ripped into many scraps thunder and lightning roared outside catching our attention to the windows . It was raining like hell outside , like it has been doing for the last few days .

" So thats it ?

" yup! you hold onto it for ever and we will always be friends no matter what , no matter how far apart we are from eachother ."

Suddenly an earthquake started shaking the school violently.

" KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" Yuka hold my hand !"

" Everyone stay calm!"

" I think i just pissed myself!"

" KIYAAAAA!"

Pieces of the floor started creaking and shatterd inseconds , leaving gaps in the floor showing nothing but holes in the classroom. Desks were knocked over and windows shatterd along with the lights too , Glass was everywhere , We all lost our balance and fell to the floor in a group kinda , as the earthquake stopped we heard a crack underneath us the floor we were on shatterd and we fell screaming to the top of our lungs . We grabbed onto the closets person to us .

[ Naomi Nakashima's and Ayumi Shinozaki's Dimension ]

We both were walking and talking down the hallway . It was dark , we could barley see anything . The outside was dark , barely any source of light . We used our cellphones to guide our way safely , luckily we didn't trip on anything or find anything harmful . This place is creepy , the atmosphere here is really dark .

" Hey class rep , " she wasn't sure what to ask , but naomi wanted answers . " hmm?" ayumi replied ." So is this the one from your story ? heavenly host elementary ? " she sounded skeptical alittle . " Yeah , it is . It's so ... so dark and creepy , this place .. alot of souls are trapped here . They are in pain , crying and dying to escape from this hell.." she sounded unsure of what to say but she was the class rep , the horror rep . I never really doubted her but i can't help but feel like i should but why ? She is never really wrong about this sorta stuff so ...

" Hey naomi lets go in here , maybe we can find something useful."

" Yeah ."

We both enterd the principal's office . There were tallismans plasterd everywhere . On the desk , walls , floors , windows , the door , the book shelves , books themselves , the chair anything in here basically had lots and lots of tallismans plasterd all over it . " It's safe here , we can look around for abit." The class rep was already digging through the scatterd papers that were on the desk and some that were on the floor. She seemed determined to found whatever it was that she needed to find . " What exactly are we looking for ? anything specific ? " naomi asked politely while looking at her . " Anything really to tell us more about heavenly host .. This place it seems interesting ... seems ... different , especially in here .. this room is safe from being protected by the tallismans . so we won't be harmed in here , at least we shouldn't be harmed .. " she replied .

" Alright .. i'll look around too.."

" Alright ."

First , i searched the desk that had the messy pile of papers . It was alot of them , i found some papers on heavenly host meetings and events held by the staff that took place on days after school. There was one article that cought our attenton , it was called " Heavenly Host Elementary Murders " It was about four children that were kiddnapped and killed , it was dated 30 years ago . The killings took place here , in the article , it says " The police searched the basment of the school . They called it " Dark and Grusome . " the police found piles and piles and piles of bodies and lots of buckets filled with blood , tongues that were cut from each victim and found their hands in many buckets too . Their was one large bucket filled with nothing but eye balls . The number of victims were definitely more than 500 hundred . The police said the moment they entered the basment , the atmosphere felt dark and gloomy , worser than that . It felt like they were being watched .

After we read the article she folded it twice and shoved it in her skirt pocket ." Come on nakashima , what should we do first ? should we look for our friends or find a way out first then look for them ?" Ayumi asked as we both left the room and went back into the dark hallway . " Look for the others of course!"

" Alright , lets go . I hope mochida is alright ."

" huh ... ( _ That's right ayumi likes satoshi too . But he doesn't like her like that , only as a friend. He told me so himself , but like usually ayumi is hardheaded and doesn't understand what so ever.. so should i just tell her like it is ? or not ? she is gonna cry if i do , but if i don't she won't stop thinking about him .. which its not wrong but .. i can't stop but get upset by this ... so i guess for now i'll just keep quiet .. maybe atleast ..) - _Im sure he's fine , they are all probally fine." i replied .

As we kept walking down the hallway with our cellphones in our hands for light again , the school shook violently like earlier , except this was more worser . We both couldn't stop screaming , the floor creaked , giving off an errie ear hurting screech . It made my ears die inside somehow . We both tried to keep our balance but fell down to the hard wooden floor and after it started calming down , a floor bored from above must of got loose and fell inbetween my legs in seconds making me scream more . The loose board could have hit me by just a few inches but luckily it didn't.

" You okay ayumi ?"

" yeah you naomi ?"

" yeah ... "

" KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ONI-CHAN!"

" ! That sounded like yuka!

" yeah ! come on ! "

We both got to our feet and followed yuka's screams , we just kept running , ignoring everything else . I don' t exactly know how long we were running to her but we kept hearing her cries , her heart breaking screams . It made me upset that someone would actually be cold enough to hurt her or satoshi or anyone for that matter. It felt like we were running for hours , eventually we came to a classroom , no .. it didn' t look like one , it just felt like it . It was really a science lab room , it was a large good sized room , cabniets were in the back against the wall near some book shelves . There weren' t any gaps in the floor which was good i suppose since we didn't have to worry about falling or anything. We didn't see yuka any where or anyone. The green chalk board had a kids drawing on it , it was some children holding scissors , a man that had red chalk scribbled all over him showing that they killed him , it was a weird creepy drawling , in my opinion atleast .

'' Why ?''

'' huh ? Class rep ... ? are you okay ? ''

The class rep was starting to act weird . She was acting as if i had killed her , or left her to die for some reason . '' **WHY !? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME SIS !? HUH ?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! AREN**'**T I IMPORTANT TO YOU !? DON**'**T YOU LOVE YOUR LITTLE SIS !? **'' she was acting weird like never before . _( What_'_s with her !? ) _'' Class rep .. ? ''i tried to talk to her but she didn't seem to be listening .Her eyes weren't widened , she kept looking at me with her deep dark filled blue indigo eyes , She just kept staring at me , starring at me with a hatred filled stare , as if she wanted to kill me . I felt uneasy in my stomach , i felt like i should leave her , like i should just let her be .. But should i ? she didn't seem like herself at all .

'' Class rep ? ''

'' huh ? what is it naomi ? ''

_( She is herself again ? was she just trying to scare me ? no .. she wouldn't do that just to do it ..) _'' Nothing , it's nothing .. come on class rep let's go look for the others.'' i replied as i headed out the room and she followed behind me . ''Okay .''


End file.
